Mi mas grande Tesoro
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: "Yo nunca sere tu mas grande tesoro Taichi, es Sora y siempre sera asi". Taiora. Mal summary.
1. Yo no soy tu mas grande tesoro

Este es mi primer Taiora que empieza con un poco de Michi, espero les guste.

Digimon no me pertenece

**Mi más grande tesoro**

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba descansando en la cama del departamento que compartía con su novio de hace ya un par de años; encendió la TV que se encontraba en el cuarto y encontró una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustaban, se dispuso a verla aunque la película ya se encontrara a la mitad, una de las escenas fue la que le dejo con un sentimiento extraño.

_-Para ti ese tonto juguete es tu tesoro más preciado no es así – le pregunta la mujer protagonista de la película._

_-No estas equivocada, tu eres mi más grande tesoro y siempre lo serás; este juguete es parte de mi infancia pero nada es más importante que tu- le responde el hombre de la película._

Esta pequeña escena hizo que Mimi recordara algo de su aventura en el digimundo, algo que tenía que ver con su novio y una de sus amigas.

En ese momento aparece su novio por la puerta trayendo una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Esto es para ti princesa – le dice el moreno.

-Taichi! Gracias eres el mejor- le dice Mimi con una sonrisa pero aun con ese sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila.

-¿Que ves en la televisión?

-Una película romántica.- Le dice Mimi acomodándose en el pecho de Tai.

- Mimi, tu sabes que no me gustan esa películas, porque no pones algo más deportivo- sugiere Taichi.

-Está bien, toma el control remoto.- Se lo dice girando los ojos.

-Gracias. – Le dice Tai besándola en la mejilla.

- Tai?- Pregunta Mimi, debía sacarse esa duda que tenía.

-Si?

- ¿Soy tu más grande tesoro?.- Mimi tenía que asegurarse que ella era lo más importante para Taichi.

Taichi la voltea a ver inmediatamente y desvía la mirada hacia otro lugar, él sabía que Mimi era uno de sus tesoros, su hermana y su madre pero cuál era el más grande tesoro para el?, nunca lo había meditado pero muy dentro de él sabía la respuesta, sin mucho esfuerzo un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_Flashback_

_-Al otro lado del muro, se encuentra uno de mis más grandes tesoros.-Dice un Taichi de 11 años._

_-¿Sora?- dice agumon_

_-Sí, pero también tengo la impresión de haber perdido algo valioso en ese momento y tengo que recuperarlo.- dice Tai._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Sora…, mi coraje se fue cuando perdí a Sora".- Es lo que piensa Tai.

-Tai? – pregunta Mimi, se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

-Eh, si Mimi tu eres mi gran tesoro.- le dice Tai abrazándola.

Mimi sabía que estaba mintiendo, Taichi al igual que ella no eran buenos mintiendo y era fácil descubrirlo, siempre supo que Tai sentía algo muy fuerte por Sora pero pensó que eso ya había sido superado pero al parecer Taichi nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Ella se sentía feliz con Taichi, su relación de varios años era muy estable, se la pasaba bien con el moreno, sentía que estaba enamorada de él pero no estaba segura, él era muy divertido, gracioso, guapo, con un físico tremendo, un poco tonto a veces pero muy sexi en otras ocasiones; los dos eran bastante desinhibidos, sinceros y se la pasaban tan genial que ella incluso se había imaginado alguna vez llegar al altar con él, casarse con él y ser felices para siempre. Pero si bien ella era bastante inocente se daba cuenta que él no la miraba con ojos enamorados, con esos ojos que veía en los hombres enamorados de las películas o en la vida real, ella sabía muy bien que el miraba de esa forma solo a una chica "Sora", aunque también la miraba con un deje de decepción. Con la duda en su respuesta le confirmo que el aun ama a Sora y siempre va a ser así, lo que no entendía era porque no fue sincero consigo mismo y no utilizaba el coraje que lo caracterizaba para decírselo a Sora; su amiga estaba a días de casarse con su novio de años y gran amigo de ellos, Yamato Ishida, no sabía si él la amaba como Tai pero creía que se debía esa oportunidad, definitivamente en sus manos estaba hacer lo correcto y convencer a Tai de dejar de ser un cobarde y confesarse; ella también sabía que lo que tenía con Tai era todo menos ese amor propio de dos enamorados.

-Taichi, debemos hablar.- le dice Mimi después de haber meditado acerca de todo el asunto.

-Dime princesa.- le dice Tai sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Yo no soy tu más grande tesoro y nunca lo seré, por eso creo que debemos terminar nuestra relación.- Se lo dice directamente.

-Qué?!- Dice Tai reaccionando inmediatamente y colocándose en frente de ella.

- Eso, que debemos terminar nuestra relación, yo para ti soy la princesa, la chica que te hace sentir bien y con quien te sientes a gusto pero no me amas de la forma que amas a Sora.- Se lo dice Mimi de forma dulce.

-¿Sora? ¿Ella que tiene que ver con esto?.- se lo dice un poco nervioso.

- Taichi, yo nunca seré tu más grande tesoro porque tú ya lo descubriste hace mucho tiempo antes de conocerme a mí y creo que no debes dejarlo escapar..- se lo dice Mimi agarrándole de las manos.

- Pero Mimi yo te quiero, lo de Sora ya lo supere contigo, si me dejas no sé qué pasara.-Lo dice Tai suplicando un poco.

-Tai debes decírselo, te lo debes a ti mismo y aunque ella no te corresponda Sora sabrá lo que sientes por ella y de alguna forma decidirá.

-Pero se va a casar, ella ama a Matt le voy arruinar su boda y Matt….es mi amigo no le puedo hacer eso.

-Si lo sé, todos somos amigos y por eso debemos ser sinceros, además déjame decirte que Matt no fue el mejor amigo de todos al no decirte que le gustaba Sora cuando era bastante obvio lo que había entre tú y ella.

-Lo sé pero aun así no puedo hacerlo.-Lo dice Tai con la mirada baja.

- Mira Tai, debes de ser sincero no puedes vivir así con la duda atormentándote, además es muy probable que Sora te quiera igual que tú a ella, a veces me he puesto celosa de lo bien que ustedes se complementan y lo especial de su relación, así que anda y quítasela a ese rubio escuálido, te aconsejo que te quites la camisa cuando se lo digas, te aseguro que no va a dudar en elegirte al comparar tu cuerpo a las miserias que tiene Yamato..- se lo dice bromeando para aligerar el ambiente.

- Que graciosa Mimi que cosas dices, pero creo que tienes razón en que no importa que pase al final, se lo tengo que decir, me lo debo a mí y a ella también.-Lo dice Tai con determinación.

-Pues anda de una vez, es tu gran tesoro y no puedes permitirte perderlo; además no he terminado contigo por nada.- Se lo dice Mimi abrazándolo y dándole aliento.

-Gracias Mimi, espero que tu también descubras a tu más grande tesoro y que sea correspondido; ….Iré y se lo diré ahora mismo.

-Anda, buena suerte Taichi!.-Se lo dice Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos, de veras deseaba que Taichi fuera feliz y esperaba que sea correspondido por Sora, aunque alguno de sus amigos de todas maneras saldría lastimado de todo esto.

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, la segunda parte seria la declaración de Tai y se sabrá si Sora le corresponde o se casara de todas maneras con Matt._


	2. Arrepentidos

Digimon no me pertenece

**Capítulo 2: Arrepentidos**

Tai se dirigía a la casa de Sora, sabía que tenía que decirle que la amaba de una vez por todas, sabía que probablemente lo rechace y le dijera que amaba a Matt y eso no iba a cambiar; si esa era su respuesta él lo iba a aceptar, también se sentía como un mal amigo porque de alguna forma iba a traicionar a su amigo por intentar arrebatarle a su prometida pero era necesario como le dijo Mimi.

_-"Mimi".- pensó_

Para él esa chica fue su salvavidas, se divertía con ella y lo pasaba de lo mejor con ella, eran muy similares en muchos aspectos y eso lo hacía todo fácil, y aunque la quería mucho no podía dejar de suspirar por Sora y no es que considere a Sora la chica perfecta porque si hacia comparaciones sabia de sobra que Mimi la superaría pero ella era el amor de su vida y ella siendo solo su amiga sacaba lo mejor de él.

Finalmente llego al departamento de Sora y Matt, toco el timbre esperando que no le abriera Matt. La puerta se abrió y apareció una chica pelirroja.

-Hola Tai, que haces por aquí?- le dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sora, yo venía para hablarte de algo.- sentía como sus manos sudaban, esto solo ocurría en presencia de Sora.

- Oh, está bien pasa.- le abra la puerta y colocándose de costado para que el pase.

Ambos se sientan en la sala y Tai observa arreglos florales que suponía eran para la boda que se avecinaba a pocos días.

-Dime Tai, de que se trata?.- Le dice Sora.

- Sora.- suspira- yo sé que te vas a casar en pocos días pero te tengo que confesar algo.

- Ya dilo de una vez Tai.- le dice con un poco de exasperación

- ¿Yamato ha sido el único chico del que te has enamorado?.- le pregunta mirándola fijamente.

-…..que?. Sora no sabía que contestar, le daba un poco de vergüenza confesar que su primer amor fue justamente el chico que estaba al frente de ella.

- Te preguntaba si te has enamorado de alguien aparte de Yamato.- Le pregunta de nuevo.

-Bueno sí, creo que me enamore de alguien antes de Yamato.-Le dijo mirando a otro lado y sonrojándose un poco.

Tai se emocionó un poco, tal vez esa persona era el pero no podía hacerse ilusiones si eso era cierto eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo.

-Porque me preguntas eso Taichi? Acaso tiene que ver con Mimi?.- Le pregunta con interés.

-No exactamente, pero te quisiera hacer otra pregunta, le dijiste alguna vez a ese muchacho que estabas enamorada de él?.- pregunto con algo de pesar.

- No, nunca se lo dije a nadie no sabía si era correspondido y además era muy joven y tampoco sabía si era amor lo que sentía por el.- le respondió mirando al suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

- Y te arrepientes de nunca habérselo dicho?.- Le pregunto con mucha duda.

Por supuesto que se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho, se moría por decírselo cuando tenía 13 años pero sentía que ese amor no era correspondido, que el solo la veía como amiga; pensó que ese sentimiento desapareció cuando se enamoró de Yamato pero cuando vio por primera vez a Tai cogido de la mano con Mimi sintió que se le rompió el corazón y deseo ser ella la que estuviera de la mano de Tai, aun si Yamato estuviera a su lado abrazándola. Y lo peor de todo es que aún sigue pensando en que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho en ese entonces.

-Un poco.- mintió.- creo que debí habérselo dicho pero no creo que hubiera sido correspondido.

- Eso nunca lo supiste.

-No, Tai porque me haces todas estas preguntas.

-Sora, te hago todas estas preguntas porque yo me sigo arrepintiendo de algo muy importante y lo he mantenido dentro de mí por mucho tiempo pero necesito decirlo.

-Que tienes que confesar Tai?.-A sora le comenzó a palpitar el corazón muy rápido.

-Sora, yo estuve enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que este amor que siento por ti nunca va a desaparecer; Sora tu eres mi más grande tesoro.- se lo dijo de golpe.

-¿Qué?.- Sora no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo le estaba declarando su amor y ella estaba a unos días de casarse.

-Yo sé que debí de haberte dicho esto hace muchísimo tiempo pero tu estabas con Matt y se te veía tan feliz con él, yo solo quería que fueras feliz y lo sigo deseando, solo quería decírtelo; yo sé que amas a Matt y por eso te vas a casar con él, solo quería que lo supieras.- le dice Tai agachando la mirada.

Sora sentía lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, esta declaración la deseo tanto hace tantos años y justo ahora cuando ya lo había olvidado, cuando ya lo había superado viene el chico que fue su amor platónico en algún momento y le dice que siempre la amo; tenia sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, por un lado se sentía feliz porque Taichi le correspondía esos sentimientos a los 13 años, se sentía una traidora con Matt por sentirse así, sentía odio por Tai por nunca habérselo dicho cuando debió y ella misma se sintió como una cobarde por nunca haberse arriesgado y haberse confesado.

-Eres un imbécil Taichi, como puedes traicionar a Matt y a tu novia de esta manera; diciéndome que me amas cuando sabes que es demasiado tarde y cuando estoy a punto de casarme; quiero que te vayas ahora mismo Taichi.- le dijo parándose y abriéndole la puerta.

- Yo sé que soy un maldito traidor, un cobarde y un imbécil, pero tenía que decírtelo; yo sé que amas a Matt y sinceramente te deseo lo mejor con el pero tenía que confesarte esto Sora; Mimi también lo sabe y esta de más decir que ella y yo ya no somos novios. Espero que me perdones alguna vez Sora.- Se lo dijo con ojos vidriosos saliendo por la puerta del departamento.

Sora cerró la puerta con fuerza, fue directamente a su habitación, arrojarse a su cama y abrazarse a su almohada , necesitaba llorar y dejar de pensar en Tai.

Continuara…..

Hola como están, si ya sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que aquí Sora daría su respuesta pero me pareció muy apresurado y la chica necesita pensar bien las cosas, en el próximo capítulo conoceremos su respuesta y por fin aparecerá Matt, y no se preocupen no le romperé el corazón.


	3. No siento mariposas en el estomago

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**Cap. 3: No siento mariposas en el estomago**

Habían pasado 2 días desde la confesión de Taichi, Sora se sentía muy confundida con sus sentimientos, por una parte se sentía feliz por el hecho de que su amor por Tai era correspondido desde su adolescencia y que ese sentimiento aun perduraba entre ellos aunque ella no se lo haya dicho, y por otro lado estaba su boda con Matt, para ella Matt era una gran persona, se parecían mucho y por esa razón la comprendía en muchas cosas, hace algún tiempo llego a la conclusión que él era el chico ideal perfecto para ella, nadie la podría entender como él y la trataba como una princesa, por eso acepto sin dudar su propuesta de matrimonio porque sabía que con él tendría un matrimonio sólido y tal vez una familia sólida, la que alguna vez desea tener. Para ella estaba claro que quería a Matt pero nunca había sentido por él todo lo que había sentido toda su vida por Taichi; Matt era el camino seguro para su futuro mientras que Tai era un camino por el cual arriesgarse y probar si funcionaba o no.

-Sora, ¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunta Yamato que había entrado a la sala de su departamento.

- Nada importante Yamato.- le dice un poco nerviosa.

- Seremos esposos en menos de 2 días, puedes confiar en mí. – le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

- Si lo sé, es algo de chicas.- Le dice sonriendo. No quería decirle aun de su confusión pero sabía que el merecía que se lo dijera.

- Sora, te tengo que preguntar algo importante.- Le dice el rubio con seriedad.

- Si dime.

- ¿Cuándo estás conmigo sientes mariposas en el estómago?

- Ehhh…..si a veces.- Le dice un poco dudosa. En realidad ella si sintió mariposas en su estómago con Yamato sobre todo al inicio de su relación y en sus primeras experiencias pero hace mucho que no lo sentía cuando él estaba presente.

- Yo también, a veces… aunque sinceramente hace mucho tiempo que ya no las siento.- Le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

- La verdad yo tampoco las siento hace mucho.- Le confeso ella también, tenía que ser sincera.

- Ya veo, dicen que cuando estás enamorado sientes esas mariposas todo el tiempo.

Eso le hizo estremecerse, ella siempre sentía esas mariposas cuando estaba cerca de Tai, se ponía nerviosa y sentía la cara arder, no quería aceptarlo pero seguía enamorada de él.

-Tal vez sea cierto.

Matt saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo lee.

- ¿Qué es eso Matt?

- Es lo que diré en la boda, ¿quieres que te lo lea?.- le pregunta.

- Si quieres.- le dice un poco avergonzada, ella aún no había escrito sus votos.

-Sora, yo me quiero casar contigo porque te quiero, tú has sido mi única novia y supongo que lo que siento por ti es amor, eres una chica estupenda, me comprendes en muchas cosas y contigo todo es más sencillo, eres la chica perfecta para mí y eres la única con la que me veo compartiendo un futuro y una familia. .- termina de relatar Yamato.

- Soy tu camino seguro.- le dice Sora con voz baja aunque él logra escucharla.

- ¿Mi camino seguro? –le pregunta confundido.

- Matt, todo lo que dijiste es muy lindo pero eso solo significa que soy tu camino seguro, realmente no creo que me ames.-le dice Sora, identificándose con lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno, tú eras la persona con la que me siento más cómodo, nos conocemos bien; eres mi camino seguro y supongo que es amor lo que tenemos.- le confiesa Yamato.

- Supuestamente es amor, pero no sentimos mariposas en nuestros estómagos, por eso lo preguntaste no?, para saber si ambos nos sentíamos igual.

- Supongo que no es necesario sentir esa sensación para saber que nos amamos.- Le dice Yamato.

- Pues en eso no estoy de acuerdo.- le contradice Sora.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Matt, hemos sido novios por 10 años, pero primero que eso somos amigos y quiero que me respondas algo. – le dice Sora mirándolo a los ojos.

- Dime.

-¿Realmente crees que es amor lo que tenemos?, no crees que es costumbre a estar juntos y miedo a descubrir el verdadero amor y salir lastimado en el proceso.- le pregunta Sora.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero dejar algo real por algo que no se si vaya a existir.

- Matt, hace muchos años tú me sacaste de ese hoyo negro en el que me encontraba aquella vez en el digimundo y te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que ahora ambos estamos metidos en un nuevo hoyo y tenemos miedo de salir y descubrir algo mejor y tal vez ser felices verdaderamente.- le dice Sora tomándole de las manos.

- Nunca habíamos tenido una charla existencial antes.- le dice Matt sonriendo.

- No, pero creo que lo necesitábamos, estás de acuerdo?- le pregunta Sora con una sonrisa.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, ya olvide como se siente tener mariposas en el estómago.- le dice a Sora.

- Matt, eres un gran chico, encontraras al amor de tu vida y recordaras esa sensación cuando encuentres a esa chica.- lo abraza fuertemente.

- Eso espero.-dice suspirando.- ¿Y tú también lo encontraras?.-le pregunta a Sora.

- Yo ya lo encontré.- le dice sonrojada.

- En el pensabas hace un rato?- le pregunta Yamato

-Sí, discúlpame por no ser sincera contigo.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo fui. ¿Conozco al tipo?.- le pregunta Yamato.

- Si, es tu amigo, el también siente lo mismo que yo, espero no te molestes con él.- le dice Sora un poco nerviosa.

- Si él te ama de verdad no me voy a molestar. ¿Quién es?-pregunta de nuevo Yamato.

- Es Tai.- Le dice Sora mirando al piso.

- Tai? Antes de ser novios pensé que entre tú y él había algo, pero no estaba seguro.

-Nunca hubo nada, solo sentimientos sin confesar. Creo que es tiempo que le diga cómo me siento.- Reflexiona Sora.

-Supongo que si.- Admite Yamato

- Se lo diré ahora mismo, cuando vuelva sacare todas mis cosas, espero no te moleste.

-No te preocupes, pero debemos avisar que la boda se canceló.- le dice Yamato riendo.

-Sí, bueno nos encargamos luego. Adiós Yamato.- Le dice abriendo la puerta del departamento.

- Adiós Sora, suerte en todo. – Le dice Matt antes de que cierre la puerta.

Se sentía libre, sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, sentía que fue sincero después de mucho tiempo. Quería mucho a Sora, fue su única novia hasta el momento y era el perfil de esposa perfecta de la que nunca esperaba divorciarse, pero no estaba enamorado de ella y estaba seguro que nunca lo había estado. Ella era diferente a todas esas chicas que se interesaron por el en la adolescencia, ella era madura para su edad y se identificaba mucho con ella. Sin duda era muy linda y lo seguía siendo, le dio su primera vez y nunca imagino que Sora tuviera un lindo cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa, el deporte la había formado bien, a veces sentía que Sora era mucho para un chico como él que si bien sabía que era guapo no tenía un cuerpo nada ejercitado ni un físico para presumir. Después de todo iba a seguir dedicándose a la música, algo con lo que le iba muy bien desde hace años, esperaba encontrar a la persona de la cual se enamore perdidamente, le haga sentir mariposas en el estómago y le haga amarla con locura; y tal vez incluso se dedicaría a hacer un poco de deporte.

Continuara….

Hola, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, calculo que el próximo será el último o tal vez el penúltimo, de todas maneras en el próximo capitulo se verá la confesión de Sora hacia Tai y como empezara su historia de amor, incluiré también un poco de Matt y Mimi que le pondrán el toque divertido a la historia.


	4. Amor y coraje

Digimon no me pertenece

**Capítulo 4: Amor y coraje**

Se dirigía al departamento de su mejor amigo y del chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, después de la conversación con Matt se dio cuenta que arriesgarse iba a valer la pena y esperaba que los sentimientos que compartían ella y Tai los llevara a ser felices, aunque no estaba segura de cómo podría ser tomando en cuenta por todo lo que habían pasado y las relaciones formales que habían mantenido con amigos compartidos. Llego al departamento de Taichi, el que compartía con Mimi hasta hace poco, se armó de valor para tocar la puerta y recordó que estuvo así en otra ocasión y Taichi le dio el valor que necesitaba para tocar aquella puerta, pero esta vez él estaba del otro lado de la puerta y ella no necesita a nadie más para tener el coraje suficiente y saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto después de tantos años.

La puerta se abrió y del otro lado apareció un moreno sin camiseta, con el cabello revuelto y una botella con alcohol en su mano.

-Sora…- dice Taichi mirándola totalmente sorprendido.

-Tai…- susurra Sora totalmente apenada y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dice Tai haciéndose a un lado

-Sí, gracias.- dice ingresando al apartamento y tomando asiento en uno de los muebles.

-¿Has estado tomando?- le pregunta al ver la botella que el moreno acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

-Si, tal vez un poco.- dice poniéndose una camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Taichi, yo vine para hablarte sobre nosotros, sobre lo que paso ayer.- dice Sora mirándolo fijamente aunque él no le correspondiera la mirada.

-No es necesario que me digas nada Sora, ya sé que decirte aquello fue un error.- dice Tai dándole la espalda.

-Si fue un error Taichi.

-Discúlpame, ya sé que amas a Matt, no es necesario que digas mas.- dice Tai tristemente.

-El error fue decírmelo tan tarde.

-¿Qué?- dice Tai girando para verla directamente.

-Que era tarde, porque yo espere esa confesión hace muchos años y nunca la escuche,…. hasta ahora.- dice Sora con ojos vidriosos.

-Me estás diciendo que tu…..-Tai no podía creer lo que estaba imaginando, le parecía muy surreal.

-Sí, yo estuve enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo Tai, desde antes que empiece mi relación con Matt.

-Sora….eso significa que fui un completo imbécil y de paso un grandísimo cobarde ¿no es así?- dice Tai sentándose en el suelo.

-Creo que sí, pero de todas maneras resultaste ser más valiente que yo.- dice Sora mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? No creo que haya alguien más cobarde que yo.- dice Tai sin entender a su amada.

-Yo sería más cobarde porque nunca me atreví a decirte lo que sentía y nunca me arriesgue hasta que tú lo hiciste primero Tai.-lo dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Espera, estás diciendo que tu aun….- eso era demasiado para él, no podía cree aquello.

- Si, aun te amo…estúpido Taichi.- dice Sora sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pe-pe-pero no te vas a casar con Matt?.- sentía que estaba en un sueño, uno de sus mejores sueños.

-No, la cancelamos, yo no lo amo y el tampoco me ama, al menos no románticamente.- explica Sora.

-Estas diciéndome que ustedes ya no son novios?- pregunta Taichi totalmente asombrado.

-No ya no, estábamos acostumbrados a estar juntos pero nunca estuvimos enamorado el uno del otro, yo siempre lo estuve de ti Tai.- dice Sora secándose las lágrimas y caminando hasta sentarse a un lado de él.

- Yo siempre te he amado Sora.- dice Taichi acomodándose hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste.

-Sí, lo sé y ahora qué sigue?.- dice rascándose la cabeza.- es decir que hacemos a partir de ahora.

-Sería muy inapropiado empezar una relación inmediatamente porque acabamos de romper con nuestras parejas de años.

-Sí, lo sé; se vería mal pero te amo Sora.- le dice acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo también, tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco pero he esperado mucho tiempo.- dice Sora totalmente sonrojada.

-Yo más, mi tesorito.- le dice Taichi acercando sus labios a los de Sora hasta besarlos dulcemente, como desde hace tantos años lo había soñado.

Bueno, y llego el momento Taiora =). Solo queda decir que el próximo es el último capítulo de esta historia, en este se verá la interacción Matt/Mimi que no he tocado hasta el momento y su punto de vista del gran amor entre Sora y Tai.


	5. Destinados

Digimon no me pertenece

**Capítulo 5: Destinados**

Quien iba a pensar que una chica como ella dejaría ir a su novio de años para que este fuera feliz con la chica que siempre amo, ella misma se sorprendía de lo mucho que había madurado y que pensó en ellos primero antes que en ella, definitivamente ya no era nada egoísta. En estos momentos se encontraba viendo a la pareja conformada por su ex novio y su gran amiga pelirroja, se veían felices solo tomados de las manos sin darse muchas muestras de afecto, eso probablemente se debía a que estaba presente ella y Matt; y suponía no quería hacerlos pasar un mal rato por ser sus ex - parejas.

-Chicos, hoy Sora y yo queríamos reunirnos con ustedes para decirles algo muy importante acerca de nosotros dos, creemos que deben ser los primeros en enterarse.- dice Tai sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Sora.

-Dínoslo de una vez Tai, que ya sospechamos de que se trata.- dice Mimi un poco exasperada.

-Bueno, en estas semanas Sora y yo hemos estado saliendo como algo más que amigos, y hemos confirmado que somos muy felices cuando estamos juntos.-dice mirando a Sora.

- Y que nos amamos mucho, por eso queríamos comunicarles que vamos a oficializar nuestra relación, ustedes son nuestros y amigos y hasta hace poco fueron nuestras parejas. No queremos tener malentendidos o hacerlos sentir incomodos.- dice Sora un poco nerviosa.

- Todos somos amigos aquí, no tienen que pedirnos permiso para ser novios si quieren ser felices.- dice Matt algo indiferente a la situación.

- Aunque me sorprende la reacción de Matt.- lo dice Mimi sorprendida de que Matt no haya armado una pelea.- Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que deben ser novios, ustedes se ven felices juntos y están destinados a estar juntos.

- Se lo agradecemos mucho amigos, entonces ¿Sin rencores?- dice Tai ofreciendo la mano a Matt.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dice Matt correspondiendo el saludo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Mimi, fuiste tú la que convenció a Tai de que me diga sus sentimientos.-dice Sora.

-No hay problema! Sabía que ustedes dos se pertenecían el uno al otro, tu eres su más grande tesoro Sora, nunca lo dejes ir.- dice Mimi abrazando a Sora.

- El también es un tesoro para mí.- dice Sora

-Ya es hora de irme, tengo trabajo pendiente.- dice Mimi preparándose para salir

-Yo también me voy muchachos, nos vemos.- dice Matt despidiéndose de Sora y Tai.

-Adiós muchachos, gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto.- dice Taichi esta vez abrazando a una Sora sonriente y despidiéndose con una mano.

- Adiós.- dice Matt y Mimi al unísono.

Saliendo del departamento que ahora compartían Sora y Tai, Matt se sentía algo extraño con lo sucedido en el departamento, se sentía contento de que esos dos fueran felices pero se sentía algo perdido en el Mundo sin nadie a su lado, hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ellos dos pudieron haber sido felices hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por ti ¿Sabias?-Dice Mimi con tono altanero.

-¿Disculpa?-Dice Matt sin entenderla.

-Creo que era bastante evidente que ellos dos se gustaban desde niños, si tu no hubieras robado a Sora de Tai, ellos pudieron haber sido felices desde hace mucho.- dice Mimi mirándolo fijamente esta vez.

-Yo no le robe nada a Tai, fue Sora la que se me declaro cuando éramos adolescentes y yo acepte estar con ella porque me agradaba mucho, yo no tenía idea de que ellos se querían como algo más que amigos.- Explica Matt a Mimi.

- ¿En serio no lo sabias? Para mí era bastante obvio.- le pregunta Mimi.

-No lo sabía, tal vez tuve alguna sospecha pero nada oficial, yo nunca hubiera aceptado estar con Sora si hubiera sabido que Taichi la quería y ella a él.

-Mmmm lo siento.-murmura Mimi agachando la cabeza.- Pensé que lo hiciste a propósito.

-Pues no lo hice.- dice Matt finalmente para seguir caminando.

- Espérame!, ¿Estás enojado?-Pregunta Mimi

-No, pero pensé que tenías otra percepción de mí.

-Sí, bueno ya me disculpe, no debo juzgar así a la gente.- Dice Mimi aun sintiendo un poco mal.

- Ya no importa, ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?- pregunta Matt.

- Vivo solo a unas cuadras de aquí, puedes irte si quieres.

-Prefiero acompañarte.

-Gracias, tampoco pensé que fueras un caballero.- le dice una Mimi sonriente.

-Al parecer no sabes nada sobre mí.

-Hace mucho que tú y yo no hablábamos, es normal que no sepamos mucho el uno del otro.

-Cierto

-Tai y Sora hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees?, tanto física y espiritualmente.- dice Mimi con ojos soñadores

-Pensé que Sora se veía mejor conmigo.- dice Matt bromeando un poco.

- Ay por favor, Taichi es mucho más atractivo que tú y ambos son deportistas, se complementan bien.-dice Mimi para luego mirarlo mejor.-Además te recomiendo que comas más y vayas al gimnasio, se te muy delgado.

- Gracias por la recomendación, pero mis fans me prefieren así.-dice Matt para luego detallar a su acompañante.- Y creo que tú también deberías alimentarte de algo, parece que no comes.- lo dice esta vez bromeando.

- Aunque no lo notes, yo si cuido mucho mi figura. Mi casa es aquella, gracias por acompañarme.- dice Mimi un poco molesta por su comentario anterior.

-De nada.-Dice Matt sonriendo por su molestia adquirida.

-Adiós.- Dice Mimi despidiendo y dándole la espalda para ingresar a su casa.

- Tal vez no note que cuides tu figura pero siempre note que tienes un lindo rostro.- dice Matt sorprendiéndola para luego seguir su camino.

Mimi gira levemente su rostro hasta verlo irse por la calle.

-Tu también lo tienes.- lo dice en voz baja y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin**

Y eso sería todo =), espero les haya gustado mi primer Taiora con un ligero Mimato al final. Pronto actualizare un fic que deje a medias y continuare escribiendo más fics de estos dependiendo de mi nivel de inspiración.

Adiós y Buena suerte!


End file.
